Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for machining an article, in particular a detachable cassette for machining a connector and a crimp tool having the same.
Description of Related Art
Cables or wires are commonly used for transmitting signals between electronic devices. For example, cables are used for transmitting signals from and to televisions, telephones, computers etc. These signals include: video signals, audio signals and packed data. Connectors are used for connecting cables with electronic devices and are usually disposed at the ends of the cables. These connectors include an RJ-45 connector, a connector standardized as the 8P8C modular connector, and an RJ-11 connector, a connector for telephone connections etc. When the connector housing is crimped to secure the internal position of the wires, its internally contained electrical contact blades also assume the positions in which they will matingly engage the blades of corresponding contacts in the receptacle of an associated female connector. Conventional crimp tools, such as the pliers described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,120, are used for crimping insulated cables and connectors so that they are electrically and physically connected. Furthermore, Taiwan Pat. Pub. No. 534510 discloses a tool for crimping a cable connector, which can shear, strip and crimp insulated cables respectively with different portions thereof.
However, each of these conventional tools can only crimp connectors and cables of particular specifications. Thus, to crimp connectors and cables with different specifications, a user needs to carry several different crimp tools, which is inconvenient and cumbersome for the user.
Given the above, there is need for a single crimp tool that can crimp connectors and cables with different specifications.